Two is never alone
by TheRedRoseOfYaoi
Summary: Sasuke is alone until Naruto begins in his class. Final chapter is now up!
1. Chapter 1

~A/N~

Please note that this is supposed to be set in a Japanese high school, so reading, writing and dialogue is intended to be Japanese unless otherwise said (ex. Reading an English novel.)

~A/N end~

Meet Uchiha Sasuke, aged 16 years old. He lives in an apartment on his own in the Uchiha Complex; one of multiple apartments, and businesses, run by the Uchiha family. Due to a series of events, Sasuke lives by himself and has since he was 14, when his parents were killed in a car crash. With no other family to take him in, Sasuke managed to get permission to live alone as a minor, living off of the Uchiha estate while attending school.

Ever since his parents were killed he became single minded, focusing on school and studies. He passed grades 9 and 10 in one year, managing top of his class. Currently he is in grade 11, preparing for early graduation, with the highest marks and average in the school.

But I'm not here to tell you all about Sasuke's tragic and intellectual life story. I'm here to tell you about the person who turned his enclosed world around, and invade the small sanctuary.

-----

"Ohayo, I'm Uzumaki Naruto! I just moved here from Suna, and I'm looking forward to get to know you!"

As usual, Sasuke was sitting in his seat on the edge of the room, next to the wall, reading. Currently he was pressing through a copy of Interview with the Vampire, a famous western novel he was reading for English.

Not really having been paying attention, Sasuke was slightly startled to look over and see the new kid sitting down next to him.

The boy - whose name was already forgotten - looked over at him and Sasuke was amazed by the intense blue eyes framed by gorgeous, thick eyelashes.

"Hi I'm Naruto. What's your name?" the boy asked.

"Uchiha Sasuke." he replied, and turned back to his book.

"What're you reading?" Naruto asked.

"Interview with the Vampire." Sasuke replied in clear English, to try to discourage thevasking of more questions.

"Oh, I've read that book. It was very good."

"Ok, what do you want? Can't you see I just want some peace and quiet to read?" Sasuke demanded.

"I dunno, I was trying to make conversation. Start a friendship."

"You see that guy over there?" Sasuke pointed to a boy with super long blond hair "Thats Deidara. Try making friends with him. You'll have it  
a lot easier."

---------

Sasuke turned around to face the obnoxious blond AKA Uzumaki Naruto.

"Why are you following me? It's getting really creepy!" he demanded.

"I'm walking home. I live there." Naruto explained, pointing to the Uchiha complex.

Sasuke hit his forehead with the palm of his hand. "What apartment?"

"314. You live here too?"

"Yes, I live here. I am Uchiha after all. Why did I have to get you for a neighbour?" Sasuke muttered.

"What apartment do you live in?" Naruto asked.

"313."

---------

Eventually, Naruto wore Sasuke down, and they managed friendship. Sure, it was awkward at first - Sasuke not having had friends for too long - but they rapidly became inseperable. The fact that both were living on their own made it easier, meaning they could spend entire nights up talking without worrying about parents.

During one such conversation an interesting fact about Naruto came to light.

"Wait, Sasuke, you're only 16?" Naruto seemed only somewhat surprised.

"Ya, after my parents died, I obsessed over school for a year, and finished two grades. I made the mistake of ignoring people, and slowly my friends drifted away until I realized I was alone." he explained in a distant voice.

"So, you've never dated either, I'm guessing." Naruto asked.

"Well, no. Part of it was that I couldn't find someone who seemed to like me for me. Haven't even had my first kiss yet. What about you? Any ex's?"

"Well, I was in a relationship for a while, but by the time I moved here we both new it was over; it had been for some time. We're still friendly though."

"What was she like?"

"He, actually. Gaara was a nice guy, kinds like you, I guess. Quiet and scared away most people cuz he was shy. We started going out, but we had decided that even when we broke up, we should still try to be friends. He's a good guy."

"Wait, you're gay?" Sasuke asked, looking a little shocked.

"Ya, you hadn't noticed?" Naruto looked sad.

"I'm sorry! I'm really not all that observant at times, that's all. I'm really not judging you, I swear."

Naruto still looked sad, though it was better hidden when he replied "Its alright. I'm used to it."

"No, you're not. That I can tell. What is it you really want to say?" Sasuke replied bluntly.

"I like you, that way. I didn't want to tell you, cuz I didn't want to scare you away."

Sasuke was silent for a long while. Naruto was looking more and more rejected.

"I don't really know what it's like to love, or even like someone. It's just been too long. But I think that you're special, to me at least. We've hardly known each other, but I can't imagine you not here. I think I like you too." Sasuke said slowly finding words.

Naruto's face brightened, and Sasuke felt his heart warm at the sight.

Slowly Naruto leaned in, until their faces were almost touching. Naruto made the mistake of staying that way for too long.

Sasuke ducked his head to conceal laughter. Naruto looked confused and sad, thinking Sasuke was laughin at him.

Finally Sasike managed to explain "Naruto, I wasn't laughing at you. I was laughing because of how absurd this situation is, and my brain is pretty much shut off - what with it being somewhere near 4am. I really didn't mean to!"

"Oh." Naruto said, and fell into his own laugh attack. "You're right. It is pretty funny this late."

Without giving himself enough time to think about it, Sasuke leant in and pressed his lips to Naruto's for a brief second.

Looking at eachother, they both seemed a little surprised. Partly by how right it felt. Slowly they kissed again, this time for longer.

"Sasuke, would you go out with me?" Naruto asked.

"How could I say no?" was Sasuke's reply as he turned out the light.


	2. Chapter 2

"Sasuke-kun, please accept this!" Sakura exclaimed as she thrust an envelope at Sasuke.

Sasuke pushed her hands back towards her. This time he was going to be polite about it.

"Thank you, Sakura. But I've already found someone I'm happy with. I can't return your feelings. I'm sorry." Sasuke explained, and smiled a little at the thought of his beloved Naruto.

Sakura's jaw practically hit the floor.

"Bu-but, who? When?" she stammered.

Seemingly out of the blue, Naruto popped up to possessively wrap his arms around Sasuke and grin.

"Koo-ni-chi-wa (1), Sakura-chan!" Naruto beamed.

"Naruto. I was wondering where you were. I was wondering if you wanted to go for coffee after school?" Sasuke said happily.

"Sure! It's a date!" with that, Naruto ran off to let Sasuke deal with his fan club.

By this time, Ino and a couple of other girls had gathered around.

"Sasuke-kun, why was he talking to you like that? It's just wrong!" Ino exclaimed.

"Well, we are going out, so I don't really see how it's wrong."

A few girls were looking quite mad. Cries of "Why, Sasuke, why?!" and "But, I love you!" and other such things were coming from the girls.

Suddenly someone was forcing their way through the throng. It was one of the other second years, a moody girl named Ash, who had transfered from out of the country.

"Move it! Uchiha, you said you'd help me with Japanese, come on." Ash replied as she grabbed Sasuke's arm.

"Huh, you never-"

"Shut up and follow me. Your fan girls were looking violent, so Naruto sent a rescue party. If you haven't figure out, that's me." she explained.

"Thank you...but, why are you helping me?"

"You want the truth? I like you. I figured the best thing to do is stay out if the eat and help when it's possible. If you tell anyone I just said this, your gonna get a black eye." she explained, hiding behind her bangs.

That was, well.....Different.

Upon knocking, Naruto opened the door to the science room.

"Thank you, Ash!!" Naruto smiled and hugged the punky teen, who surprisingly hugged back.

"No prob. You've got my number if you ever need help. Give it to Sasuke too. I'm more than willing to help you guys out."

And with that, she left.

"Are you alright, Sasuke? None of those girls did anything, did they?" Naruto asked, looking concerned.

Sasuke had been thinking about Ash's confession, and smiled.

"I'm fine, nothing happened. I just was surprised by what Ash said when I asked her why she was helping me (us)"

Naruto looked puzzled.

"What did she say?"

"She said she liked me, so she wanted to help, and become a friend. So far, every girl who's confessed to me has wanted me to go out with them, or like them back. She just seemed like she wanted to be close, but not so close as to make me push her away. She's the kind of girl I might have asked out."

"That's really deep, Sasuke!" Naruto exclaimed while hugging him in a very adorable manner.

Sasuke wrapped his arms around Naruto's back and looked into the slightly upturned face. Staring into the endless blue eyes, he pressed a quick kiss to Naruto's lips.

"Come on. I haven't had coffee yet today." Sasuke said as he pulled Naruto along, out towards the front of the school.

------

Sasuke opened the door into Naruto's apartment. It wasn't messy in that it smelt bad, or there was clutter and things everywhere. It was a nice, lived-in, organized mess. Sasuke couldn't understand how Naruto found anything, until he one day went looking for a CD he'd lent Naruto, and actually managed to find it. By now he could find - and avoid - practically anything.

Of course, his own apartment had changed since meeting Naruto: instead of white walls, there were posters of bands and art and anime; his once clear desk now had a layer of bits and pieces, and his floor even had the odd article of clothing on it. Neat-freak Uchiha was breaking down, thanks to a healthy distraction.

Hearing the shower on, he realized Naruto was still in the shower.

"Dobe, hurry up!" he called out, lovingly using his strange pet name for Naruto.

"Just a minute, teme!" Naruto replied with his equally strange pet name.

Presently, the shower turned off, and Naruto emerged with a towel around his waist and his blond hair dripping. Sasuke watched as a droplet of water ran down Naruto's chest.

"Like what you see?" Naruto teased and he came walked over to peck Sasuke on the lips, before heading to his room to get dressed.

Sasuke smirked as his eyes followed Naruto. It was different, to say the least, being in a same sex relationship.

Soon Naruto came into the main room as he pulled on a shirt.

"Sorry to make you wait." he apologized.

"Not at all. Ready to go?" Sasuke replied.

They were going out for dinner, then seeing a movie. A classic date.

Sasuke had found a nice local restaurant that had a good view and privacy. And knowing Naruto's love of ramen, he made sure they offered it. Having been told to wear good clothes,Naruto was wearing black pants, a plain blue shirt and a favorite sweater. Sasuke was in black skinny jeans and a deep red long sleeved shirt.

The walk to the restuarant was quiet and relaxed. The atmosphere inside the booth was about the same.

"So, like the ramen?" Sasuke asked after he had finished his food.

Looking up, Naruto smiled. "Yes!"

"Good. The movie starts at 8 so you can take your time."

They were going to see a horror movie about werewolves. At some point, Naruto took Sasuke's hand and he was then too distracted to pay attention to the movie. They ended up making out for a decent part of the movie; it wasn't that good anyway.

~A/N~

BTW, Ash is my OC in case you were wondering.

(1) I know it's Konichiwa, I'm writing it so it's read with some parts drawn out and other parts short.

(2) Nightmare is a Japanese band. I couldn't think of what band to name.


	3. Chapter 3

~A/N~

TIME JUMP!!!

~A/N end~

It had been about a year since Uchiha Sasuke and Uzumaki Naruto had started going out.

Naruto had made a bunch of friends and Sasuke was - almost forced to become more social.

Best yet, now that the girls got that they didn't stand a chance with him, they were backing off, and some were even trying to be friends.

Things with Ash were going great. She was pretty much the only one who as always there with them, but knew when to let them be a couple.

Now it was winter break, and Sasuke and Naruto were planning on spending the holidays together. When Naruto was invited to spend Christmas with his family he invited Sasuke to come and meet his family and have a family Christmas with them.

Naturally, Sasuke politely agreed.

This was both Naruto's chance to introduce Sasuke to his family, and also to come out about having a boyfriend. He had managed to avoid telling his parents till this point somehow.

When they arrived, they were given one of the guest houses, because the main house was full. The two were more than happy to share the space, settling in quickly.

During the first dinner was when Naruto planned to introduce Sasuke. The trouble was, on Naruto's other side was Tenten, the girl who his parents were trying to get him together with. Neither was interested in the other. Getting the family's attention Naruto began to introduce Sasuke.

"Everyone, this is Uchiha Sasuke. He's my neighbour, classmate... And boyfriend."

"I'm glad you've made friends. It's wonderful to meet you, Sasuke." Tsunade replied.

Most if the others made small talk, saying pretty much the same thing.

"No, Sasuke is my boyfriend. I'm gay." Naruto explained, looking a little annoyed by how they immediately brushed off the boy part of boyfriend.

Well, that got everyone's attention. Suddenly the entire room was watching Naruto and Sasuke.

"It's true," Sasuke added "We've been dating for a while now. Naruto is a great person."

After that, the evening just wasn't the same. Some people were ignoring them, others pretending it hadn't happened and others were just accepting it. Deciding the tension was just getting to be too much, Sasuke informed Naruto he was going to go to the guest house. Naruto came along.

"Sasuke, I am so sorry! I shouldn't have told them tonight. I'm really sorr-"

"Naruto, it is not your fault." Sasuke cut in. "Their not accepting it isn't your fault."

The two embraced before going into the simple building that was the guest house.

"It may not be my fault, but it was still pretty awful." Naruto said.

Sasuke kissed him, then pulled him over to sit on the bed. Again, he slowly began to kiss the stressed blond.

Gradually, Naruto began to relax and enjoy making out with Sasuke.

Both knew that tonight was going to be 'the night'. They were both 17 (Naruto older 17) and felt they were ready for this. It was unspoken, but understood.

Moving away from Sasuke to look him in the eye, Naruto asked "Sasuke, can we do this? Do you want to? Are you ready? Don't think I'm forcing you to."

"I'm ready, Naruto. I love you." Sasuke replied.

Naruto smiled and pulled his shirt off over his head before pulling Sasuke to him.

Gently he laid Sasuke down on the large bed and began to open the buttons on his Naruto's gaze, Sasuke asked, almost in a whisper "Have you ever done this before?"

"No. Well-No. I almost have, but it just didn't feel right, for either of us."

Sasuke hesitated, then asked "Does this feel right?"

"Yes, it feels so right." Naruto replied without a moment of hesitation.

Sasuke knew just as well how right this felt to him, and thought to himself 'I love him. I really do.' and he smiled.

Reaching up he wrapped his arms around Naruto's neck, and pulled him down. He gasped slightly when he felt something hard on his hip.

Slowly, Naruto began to trail kissed, licks and hickeys along Sasuke's neck, stopping to suck on his collar bone almost to the point of drawing blood.

Soon Sasuke began to feel his own hard-on forming. It was strange and a bit scary doing this, knowing that Naruto was going to be his first, but with each passing moment he felt closer to Naruto.

Naruto's hand running over his thigh, and opening his jeans was almost overwhelming. Sensing this, Naruto retreated.

"Sasuke, maybe we shouldn't. I just don't want to force you-"

"You're not forcing me to do anything. Naruto, I want this! It's just all so new to me, and it's freaky, but I want to do this...I love you." Sasuke explained.

"I love you too." was all Naruto said before he started up where he had left off.

Then Sasuke realized something: he had never really thought about this, but he had figured that he would be in be in Naruto's position. He also realized he didn't really know much about what was going to happen. All this passed through hid brain in the second or two before Naruto put his hand inside Sasuke's jeans.

Slowly the hand moved from his crotch to his hip, and the other hand to the other side of his pants, and Naruto gently slid them off, leaving Sasuke in his boxers and open shirt.

~POV change to Naruto~

Naruto felt Sasuke shaking slightly beneath him, but he still continued as he pulled Sasuke's jeans free of his ankles.

His previous attempts to stop for Sasuke's sake had been ignored. He had been reassured that Sasuke was ready for this, and he wanted to. The truth was, Naruto was feeling scared: this was his first time, and he didn't know how this would affect their relationship.

Still, though, he worked off his own pants and slowly pressed himself onto Sasuke, feeling the heat radiating from both of them as he pressed their lips together.

Carefully Naruto slid one hand over Sasuke's boxers and began stroking the hardening organ inside.

Sasuke gasped at Naruto's cool fingers. With his unused left hand, Naruto slid down Sasuke's boxers till they were at his ankles, then slowly ran his fingers along Sasuke's leg.

Lowering his head, he attached himself to Sasuke's chest. Methodically he trailed hickeys up to a nipple, where he began to suckle, and bite. He loved hearing the beautiful sounds Sasuke was making.

"Ahh...ge-get on with it-aah!" Sasuke exclaimed, squirming.

Letting go of Sasuke, he reached into the nightstand drawer that he knew had lube in it. Quickly slicking the fingers of one hand, he continued pleasuring Sasuke.

Carefully he reached between Sasuke's legs and pushed one finger inside the ring of muscle.

"You alright?" Naruto asked, waiting for an ok before moving the finger around.

As he pushed a second finger in, he whispered words of encouragement to a flushed Sasuke.

Trying not to hurt him, Naruto slowly added a third and fourth finger, thrusting and scissoring his fingers to prepare him for what was to come.

Feeling Sasuke was prepared - physically at least - Naruto began to focus on pleasuring him.

With both hands he started stroking Sasuke's erection, pumping, and finally building up the nerve to lick up the bead forming at the tip.

"Naruto, you don't have to do that. Rea-ahhh! I'm going to co-" Sasuke cut off with a cry as he came onto Naruto's hand and chest.

Naruto smiled and caught Sasuke in a passionate kiss, quickly dominating that soft mouth with his tongue.

Moving to bite Sasuke's ear, Naruto asked "Ready?"

"Ready," was the answer between panting breaths.

Naruto turned Sasuke over onto his stomach and lifted him to his knees.

Quickly he lubed his cock, then aligned himself at Sasuke's entrance.

Slowly and carefully he pushed throught the tight ring of muscle, stopping when he was fully in.

He gave Sasuke a second, before pulling almost all the way out, then thrusting back in faster. Naruto put his hands on Sasuke's hips, and Sasuke cried out.

Gradually Naruto sped up his thrusts and began adjusting his angle, knowing that if he found the right spot it would change the whole experience for Sasuke, and he wanted Sasuke to be happy.

Finally he thrust into Sasuke, where his breath caught, followed by a low moan, and Naruto knew he had found It.

He continued thrusting into Sasuke's prostate, and one had snaked around to Sasuke's once again growing hard-on.

Soon he felt contractions gripping his cock, and seconds later Sasuke came for the second time that night. Naruto came right at the same time, crying out Sasuke's name.

Slowly Naruto slid out of Sasuke, then practically collapsed onto him, but rolling over onto his side next to Sasuke.

Drawing Sasuke close, Naruto pulling the covers up over both of them and wrapped his arm around Sasuke. Almost immediately both were asleep.

The next morning Naruto woke up first. Looking at his sleeping Sasuke, he carefully sat up and looked around the room for the disregarded clothes. Finally he got up and had a quick shower. That done, he put on a pot of coffee, and wandered over to wake Sasuke.

Gently shaking the pale sleeping figure, Naruto smiled at how peaceful Sasuke looked asleep.

When Sasuke opened his eyes blearily, Naruto greeted him good morning and offered him a cup of coffee. Sasuke tried to sit up, but his face contorted with pain and he flopped back down.

"Oww?" Sasuke said, half statement and half question.

"Oh ya...I'll go get you some painkillers. I forgot about that." Naruto replied and walked off to the kitchen to get the promised painkillers. Next Naruto went into the washroom, filling the tub with hot water. Once it was filled, Naruto went back to Sasuke, who was now sitting up. Before Sasuke could protest, he picked him up and carried him into the washroom and set him down in the bathtub.

Sasuke relaxed into the steamy water and didn't complain as Naruto methodically cleaned him up, washing his hair and scrubbing the dried fluids away.

Finally Sasuke noticed how quiet Naruto was being.

"Naruto, is something wrong?" Sasuke asked, then had the awful thought of what if Naruto didn't like him anymore now that they had had sex?

To his ultimate surprise, Naruto replied "I just wasn't sure where we stand anymore. I mean, we've done it now, so some part of me wondered if you still want to be with me?"

"I wondered the same thing. And I still love you; don't think that's going to change." They both smiled at the realization of the other caring .

---

Needless to say, the family breakfast was awkward. Almost everyone had heard them, and everyone was embarrassed. Sasuke was bright red all day.

~A/N~

If this story has any mistakes, or a paragraph is messed up or anything, I was editing this story around midnight, while watching Bones, so I'll fix up any errors that you'll point out. I'm always happy with constructive critisism or comments.

Please R&R! Thank you! x3

~A/N~


	4. Chapter 4

Another weird time jump!! (Cuz I can. x3)

On no other occasion would Sasuke even consider doing something like this. This was their second Halloween; well, third, but the first year they went with a bunch of people. The third year they coordinated costumes and went to Sakura's party together, and remained inseparable the whole night.

This year Naruto had actually managed to convince Sasuke to be the girl. Last year they were Light and L from Death Note, this year they were going as a Gothic couple; Naruto in Elegant Gothic Aristocrat, and Sasuke in Elegant Gothic Lolita/Aristocrat. That means through, that Naruto looked dashing and like a vampire, and Sasuke was in a dress and looked like a Gothic Lolita girl. What made him feel shame was that he actually looked like a girl in the dress.

It was morning, before school, and Sasuke and Naruto were getting dressed up for the big day. (1) Naruto wore black dress pants, a red dress shirt, a black tie, and a cape. Sasuke was having trouble with the tights, and was wearing a black and red dress, just past knee length, flaring out at the waist, and fitted bodice part. He was also wearing 4-inch stacker heel boots that made him Naruto's height, and had a long cape that swept down to his boots. On top of that, both were wearing goth makeup and had long black nails.

Smiling, Naruto twirled infront of the mirror.

"You look so cute, Sasuke!" Naruto exclaimed.

"...Thanks. So do you. And I still can't believe you talked me into this." Sasuke said, as he pulled on the boots.

Finally the elegantly dark couple strode out, wrapped in black cloaks.

At school, most people just watched them in silent awe. Their friends all had their own compliments to pay.

"You both look great! You must have spent ages on those costumes!" exclaimed Sakura, who was wearing a mini witch costume. She still liked Sasuke, and it was sort of obvious, but she was nice to Naruto.

Neji made an almost too convincing ghost, in a white male kimono and his hair powdered to be paler. His pale violet eyes were disturbing in a different way than normal.

Shikamaru had gotten the inclination to dress up. As L, from Death Note. His impression was spot on.

Hinata, Neji's cousin, was wearing an adorable vampire costume. She really did look too adorable to be a vampire though. Hinata was very sweet.

---------

School went much the same as always. That evening Sasuke and Naruto were hosting the Halloween party. They were using one of the old empty warehouses for the location, and the whole building was lit by candles. There were pumpkins everywhere, and in one area there was an amazing haunted house. The two had gone all out extreme for the party.

One by one, or in groups, everyone arrived. The party wash one with invites: there were posters up all over the school telling everyone who wanted to come, to come. Soon enough, the room was filling ad the music was throbbing. People were dancing, talking (yelling), making out in corners, eating, wandering through the haunted house then finding someone to cling to.

The party was a blast. Sasuke and Naruto were being good hosts and circulating, talking to everyone, but never letting go of the other.

Multiple people hooked up at this party, or broke up, and it would be talked about for many years to come.

By around 2am everyone had finally left, except a few friends who had offered to help clean up after.

Sakura, Ino, Neji, Choji, Shika (Ino told him to), Hinata, and Ash were all helping out. They, on the other hand had a different agenda.

"We said Go. Look, you put on this party by yourselves the least we can do is spare you from cleanup." Sakura explained once again as she and Ino shoved Sasuke and Naruto out the door.

"Thanks." Sasuke said, finally giving in to the inevitable.

------

Back at the apartment (Naruto and Sasuke moved in together ages ago)  
neither one was tired.

Naruto was a bit OD'ed on sugar and candy, and Sasuke wanted something  
for wearing a dress infront of people all day.

"Come on, Sasuke! Let me in." Naruto begged through the bedroom door.

Finally Naruto turned and sat with his back to the door. A second later, the door opened, and Naruto fell over on Sasuke's feet, getting quite a view. Sasuke was in lingerie; a deep blue corset, a blue thong, and a garter.

Sasuke smiled, and Naruto sat up, unable to take his eyes off of Sasuke.

Naruto rubbed his pants, blushing very red.

"Like what you see?" Sasuke asked with an inviting smirk.

Then Naruto pounced and he was lying on top of Sasuke, pinning him to the bed.

"Do you have any idea what you do to me?" he growled, then pushed his lips to Sasuke's for a long kiss.

~*~*~*~A/N~*~*~*~

I had meant to finish this story and get it out before Halloween, but I left it in my locker at school over the weekend, so this was finished during lunch hour. -_-'

I'm purposely ending before the actual sex scene, because they're sort of hard to write, ad it would mean I'd be posting even later. There will be one more chapter after this, and I will write lemon into it, not just a sad little lime.

I know it's late, but Happy Halloween to everyone reading!!! I thank you for reading and encouraging my attempts at lemons, ad please continue to R&R!

(1) Japan doesn't really do Halloween, it's starting to become a marketing thing, but for the sake of the story, this is Japan celebrating Halloween.


	5. Chapter 5

Naruto was the third oldest person in the gang he hung out with. This meant he was one of the first to be 18. It also meant the longest wait for Sasuke to be legal. So his 19th birthday was a good day for him.

The party was going to be at Sakura's house. It was just going to be the circle; the seven, plus a few others. The circle was, of course, the group who had been hanging out since Naruto had transferred in. It was Naruto, Sasuke, Shikamaru, Choji, Neji, Sakura and Ino. There was also Hinata, Sai, Haku and a few others who tagged along, but only Hinata was going to be at the party.

Sakura had set the living room up with speakers, a wii hooked up to the tv, a snacks table and a cooler filled with booze, and various picture of everyone hanging out over the years.

Neji and Hinata were the first to arrive, then Ino dragging along Shikamaru, followed soon by Choji. Last came Sasuke and Naruto.

"Happy birthday!" they all yelled when Naruto walked in.

Naruto jumped, then gave one of his beaming, burst-o'-sunshine smiles.

With everyone there, the party was on. Sakura lived in a more rural area, and she had warned her neighbours about the party, so there was no volume limit.

They took turns playing Rockband at all all different skill levels. Shikamaru got stoned (1) on the back porch. They cut the cake and passed it around, and Choji ate most of it. Naruto opened his gifts and showed true gratitude for all of them.

When everyone was in a circle for the present opening, and it was finished, someone got up the idea to play truth or dare. Everyone had had at least one beer, and everyone agreed to play. First, Sakura got Ino to say when she and Shika had gotten together, the answer being way before any of them hand guessed. Ino then dared Sasuke to kiss Naruto, which turned into a makeout that got broken up after a few minutes. Sasuke questioned Chojj on if he'd had a girlfriend before and they found out that he had a girlfriend. Choji dared Neji to kiss Sakura, because everyone knew they liked eachother, but weren't going out. And so it went.

Eventually people got bored and agreed on a drinking game. Everyone gets a question and for every second between the question and your answer you take a shot. Finally Ino fell over and everyone went off to find a room to sleep in.

The next morning people stumbled down to the kitchen.

"My head. Itaii." Sasuke complained.

Sakura laughed quietly.

"Your first hangover." Neji explained.

After breakfast - fried potato, pepper and onion and an omelet - Sasuke and Naruto called a cab. Their apartment was too much of a treck.

At home, Sasuke collapsed onto the couch.

"That was great! I can't believe you're 19." Sasuke said.

"I know. But there was one thing I wanted that I didn't get last night." Naruto remarked.

"But you got everything. All our friends, a party, alcohol, all sorts of gifts..." Sasuke trailed off, Seeing the look in Naruto's eyes.

Silently Naruto stalked around the couch and took Sasuke's face in his hands. Gently at first he kissed Sasuke with growing intensity.

"can't you wait until we get to the bed?" Sasuke asked "The couch is really rough."

Quickly Naruto carried Sasuke bridal style into the bedroom where he removed their clothes with surprising speed.

Looking at Sasuke lying provocatively nude infront of him, Naruto felt himself getting hard. Sliding ontop of Sasuke, Naruto heard "Happy Birthday."

Then their lips were together, and their bodies were connecting: chest to chest, legs tangling, growing erections rubbing, hands gripping hair, and tongues gliding sensually.

And Naruto was licking and kissing every inch of Sasuke's neck and chest and everywhere between. A patch of hickeys on his collar bone, a trail of saliva leading to a hard, rosy nipple, cold fingers running down his torso to lower regions. Sasuke arched his back when Naruto's fingers brushed his hard-on.

"Don't hold in those beautiful sounds," Naruto pleaded "let them all out tonight, please."

Then he bit down on Sasuke's chest near his nipple, and Sasuke cried out. Tenderly, Naruto lapped at the red bite mark.

Sasuke's pale hands ran into Naruto's golden hair, pulling them together. Again Naruto began playing with Sasuke's hard cock. Slowly he began to pump his hands, then moved more delicately, tracing the throbbing vein on the underside of Sasuke's erection.

Teasingly he licked Sasuke's length. Sensing that Sasuke was nearing his climax, Naruto evilly wrapped his thumb and forefinger around the base of Sasuke's cock, stopping him from coming.

Sasuke groaned "Naruto, I'm going to come!"

With his free hand, Naruto pushed Sasuke back to lie down. Sasuke tried to raise his hips, and Naruto grinned, a grin one wouldn't normally see on Uzumaki Naruto.

Leaning down, he pressed his lips to the tip, darting out his tongue to lick the pre-cum. Again, he ran his tongue I've the length, licking along the vein on the underside when he was going back to the tip. Sasuke let out a low moan, and Naruto took the tip of Sasuke's cock into his mouth. With torturing slowness, he began to take more into his mouth, still preventing Sasuke from his desired release.

"Nnnng- Naruto, Please!" Sasuke cried.

With one last bob of his head, Naruto kept the end in his mouth, and released his grip at the base of Sasuke's cock.

Sasuke gave a yell as he spurted into Naruto's mouth. Swallowing the load, Naruto stared into Sasuke's eyes, then grinned.

"Wow, I should have dome that before. I I know I liked that, and I know you liked it, considering your arousal."

"Naruto," Sasuke whispered "You're evil. But this is birthday sex, so I'll be nice."

Again, Naruto smiled, and lubed his fingers. Pulling one of Sasuke's legs over his shoulder, he pushed in the first two fingers.

Sasuke's body tensed, an when he slowly relaxed, Naruto began moving his fingers; wiggling, then scissoring. Soon he added a third finger, wanting to prepare Sasuke quickly, but properly.

Before he could move the three fingers very much, Sasuke said "Thats enough. I'll be ok like this."

Naruto pulled out his fingers and kissed Sasuke. Passionately they tangled tongues as Sasuke pressed his body up against Naruto's.

Finally they broke for breath. As Naruto pulled Sasuke's legs over his shoulders and aligned himself at Sasuke's hole, he whispered "I love you, so much."

Then he pushed through the ring of muscle, tighter than he had before experienced. Trying to be gentle, he slowly buried himself inside of Sasuke. Sasuke groaned and tried not to scream: the sensation was so different, more painful, but more rewarding. Naruto slid out until just the tip was still in, then pushed back in, faster than before. He kept up the motion, moving faster each time until he hit Sasuke's prostate.

Sasuke's breath caught, then he cried out when Naruto rammed into it again. More pain, far more pleasure. Naruto continued to thrust into Sasuke's prostate.

Finally he felt his own release coming, and with one final thrust, he  
embedded himself into Sasuke as he climaxed.

After a few seconds he pulled out of Sasuke and collapsed beside him on the bed.

Uncharacteristically, Sasuke snuggled up to Naruto, and wrapped his arms around him. Normally Sasuke wasn't into cuddling, but tonight was special.

"This has now been my best birthday ever." Naruto sighed.

"There'll be plenty more like this in years to come." Sasuke replied before he fell asleep with his head on Naruto's chest.

Careful not to wake Sasuke, Naruto pulled a blanket over both of them, them wrapped his arms around Sasuke's sleeping form and fell asleep too.

The End.

~*~*~*~A/N~*~*~*~

Thank you so much to everyone who has read this - and is bothering to read the author's notes - and has reviewed or favorited or story alerted it. I can honestly say that if I didn't think anyone cared at all about my stories - I hope I'm not seeming arrogant or anything like that, I truly am honoured - I probably wouldn't even have bothered writing these or posting them anywhere. So to anyone who is reading this Arigato Gozomasu!!! *Bows*

(1) I just thought it seemed amusing that Shikamaru would smoke pot. I am not endorsing pot in saying this.


End file.
